How Magus died
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: The title has to say enough; this is the story how Magus died in the Middle-ages


How Magus died.  
  
Copy-write warning; I don't own the Chrono trigger Characters I use in this story. (Couldn't come up with something original)  
  
Many of you already noticed (Did I say many? I meant all) that Magus is kind of… pale for a normal human being. (Not to forget the pointy ears and red eyes) So my guess is that he is undead. This is the story how he died in the middle-ages. And how Ozzie Slash and Flea wake him up again.  
  
Magus looked at the battlefield with fake satisfaction. He saw his skeleton soldiers fight against Cyrus's troops while Ozzie yelled commands from the sideline. He knew they were gonna win this one, just like all the others. The mighty sorcerer didn't have to do much, only when it gets tricky he uses one of his spells and victory was theirs. "It's going wonderful, sir Magus. You really didn't have to come this time." Ozzie said with a big smile. "Shut up Ozzie, you know I love battles. Especially when we're winning." And he pretended to put his attention back on the battle, but inside he cursed the day that he ever came into this age. He made everybody believe that he was a cold wizard, who wanted to destroy human race, but all he really wanted was to get back to his own age and be with his sister Schala again. And he also wanted to destroy Ozzie, Slash and Flea. The three mystics who 'raised' him. But he wanted to wait until the time was right. "Some day Ozzie, some day." He whispered. "Did you say anything, sir?" Ozzie asked. "Nothing." Magus said scowling, feeling his cheeks become red. "I just wondered why Slash and Flea didn't want to come." "You know how Flea is, she doesn't want her clothes to get dirty. And Slash is standing guard at the castle. But don't think about them and enjoy the fight." Ozzie answered, and Magus pretended to focus his attention towards the battle again.  
  
Cyrus sighed, this was going tom take many lives of brave soldiers, but he had a plan to kill magus. His friend Glenn came at him from the battlefield. "Cyrus! This is going all wrong!" he shouted to him. "There are many injured and dead soldiers, and it's only getting worse. We have to retreat." Cyrus gritted his teeth. "I know Glenn, but when my plan works this all will be over." "What plan?" Glenn asked, Cyrus then realized that in all the commotion he forgot to tell Glenn about the plan. "Let me explain, this battle is just a diversion. While we are fighting I sent the best archer of the kingdom; Jonathan to snipe Magus from behind. Until he succeeds, we have to fight on." He grabbed his sword and together with Glenn, he mixed himself in the battle.  
  
Jonathan sneaked unnoticeable trough the bushes next to the battlefield. The nice thing about skeleton warriors is that they only focus on the enemy in front of them, not the surroundings. He had trouble keeping calm, because when he succeeded he would be a hero, and his brother would finally recognize him as a real warrior. He hold his bow tightly. His brother, Rohan always called him a 'coward' only because he preferred to sneak up to enemies and shoot them with his bow. "Only when you defeat your enemy in a face to face battle, you can call it a victory." Rohan used to say. "Just you wait, big brother." Jonathan whispered. "When I kill Magus I will be the hero of the family." He reached his goal. He could see Magus watch over the battlefield. //That cold-hearted monster seems to enjoy the battle.// He taught while he climbed into a tree behind Magus. //But that will be over soon.// He checked the situation; Magus had all his attention to the battle and so did his green fat general Ozzie. It was a piece of cake to shoot Magus, get out of there and claim the victory. He aimed his arrow. //One shot trough his dark heart and this war will be over.// He let go… and he saw Magus falling on his knees, but he couldn't enjoy this victory, because soon there was a bunch of skeleton warriors charging at him.  
  
Magus sat on his knees while he pressed his right hand against the wound in a futile attempt to make it stop bleeding. The arrow pierced right trough his armor, staining it red. He tried to figure out what happened, but because of the tremendous pain he couldn't think clearly. His vision was also blurry, but he could see that Ozzie had captured someone with a bow, probably the one who shot him. He heard Ozzie shouted a command, and the next moment some skeleton warrior decapitated the sniper. The green man then ran to him and started to yell at him, sounding worried. But the sound already started to fade, and then everything became black. He stayed in this state for a couple of minutes, but then something odd happened. He couldn't feel his injury anymore and he felt some kind of… happiness he hadn't felt for many years. He slowly raised, but no-one seemed to notice. He first didn't know what was going on until he looked down, and saw his own dead body on the ground. Shocked by the image he stumbled back and fell right trough Ozzie. When he recovered he walked towards his body and stared at it for a long time. He was laying on his side, his right hand still on the wound. But it was no use because the puddle of blood he was laying in kept getting bigger, staining the ground deep red. It seemed to get trough to Ozzie that he was dead because he ordered some of the skeleton warriors to drag the body to the castle. "You don't have to worry about them anymore." A familiar voice said. "What the… Schala is that you?" He slowly turned around and saw his sister. She looked older and her beautiful hair was gray. But that didn't matter. Magus forgot all about his horrible times in the middle-ages and embraced his sister, while tears dripped on her shoulder. "Schala, I'm so happy you're here." Schala only smiled and wrapped her arms around the waist of her brother. "I'm happy too Janus, but now we can be together forever." It was about then that Magus noticed a white portal behind him and his sister. "Is that the way to… heaven? But I don't belong there." "Why not Janus?" "Because I did terrible things in this age." "Don't worry God, as we call it, knows that you are really sorry and forgives you. But we talked to much. Let's go." And she took his hand and they walked of to the light, leaving the world behind them.  
  
"Great, just great." Ozzie said while walking up and down in the room were the body of their dead leader lay. Magus's body was laying on an altar with his scythe in his folded hands. "If Cyrus finds out about this we're history!" "Yes indeed." Slash said. "But you know we can do something about it. You know Flea is searching for hours in the library for a spell to wake him again." He then stopped because he saw his boss becoming red. (Which looks weird because he's green.) "Flea is searching for a spell to wake him up? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYTHING!!!" "Uh… Sorry, that must've slipped my mind." "Slipped your mind, we're talking about Magus here, the most powerful wizard of the world!" It was about then that Flea walked in with a really thick book. "Were you two fighting again. That's what happens when there isn't a woman around." He said. "You're not a woman Flea, how bad you want it, you stay a man." Slash answered, getting a slap from Flea. "Insensitive moron! But forget about it, I found the spell!" "Fine, let's do it." Ozzie said determined. "What do we have to do?" "Nothing. Just stay out of my way and shut up." And (s)he started to say some ancient words towards the dead body. "Omec morf eht tirips nialp kcab ot ruoy lanigiro ydob. Come back to us loyal servants to assure our victory." And she stood with her hands raised upon the sky ……and nothing happened………at all. "Eh Flea… I think it isn't working." Slash said because Flea stands like a statue for 10 minutes now. "She then put her hands down looking very disappointed. "Ooow, I really taught that was the right spell." But then something happened to the body. The skin turned to marble-white and the ears became really pointy. "Hey it's working!" Ozzie exclaimed. And then there was a bright flash which blinded the three mystics. They all looked at amazement when the body of their leader opened eyes.  
  
Magus opened his eyes and tried to figure out what happened. First he was in eden, and now he was lying on something really hard and cold. When he got up he saw Ozzie, Slash and Flea standing around him, looking very surprised. "What in the world are you doing here?" He asked. Ozzie laughed. "Welcome back, sir Magus." "Welcome back? That means that I'm…" "Alive again lord." Flea said. "Well actually you're undead but who cares, we really missed you." Magus felt his rage getting bigger, they brought him back to this place, and away from his sister. He wanted to grab his scythe and kill them all with one slash. But instead of that he grinned and got his feet on the ground. "Couldn't you do that sooner? Afterlife stinks you know." "That's our Magus." Slash happy said. "And because you're undead they can't kill you." "They can't?" Magus asked. "No, only a moron would try to kill something that's already death." "I see." "And you look much better with your bright red eyes." Flea said. "Red?" Magus asked and he then looked in a mirror which was hanging in the room. He had trouble not screaming it out because he was looking at a terrifying face. It was his face alright, but his skin was white, his eyes deep red and his ears were pointy. "Looking good like always." He grinned evilly, making the face more frightening. "Don't get cocky now, sir." Ozzie interrupted him. "We've got some things to do. Like teaching that arrogant Cyrus a lesson. Thinking he could kill you and not get away with it." "That's a good idea even if it's coming from you." Magus said. Seeing that Ozzie had trouble keeping his cool. "But that's something we do tomorrow, I want to be alone now." "As you wish sir Magus." Flea said, and the three of them left leaving just the sorcerer and his image in the mirror. When he was sure they couldn't hear him he shouted loud "Curse you Ozzie! And Flea and Slash to! I hate you all! I just want to have some peace, is that to much to ask?!" He looked at the mirror again, but the image aggravated him so much he smashed in the glass with his fist. He then fell to his knees, buried his face into his hands and started to cry. In the pieces of glass on the ground he saw his new face over and over again. And he knew had had to deal with that face a very, very long time.  
  
The end.  
  
And how was it? Short? I know. I'm busy with a bigger story. If I get 5 good reviews for this story I will put the first chapter on the site. 


End file.
